Adios
by Scrivimi-APH
Summary: Dans les rues ensoleillés de Pompéi, un certains espagnol ne semble en rien enjoué de traversé cette si magnifique cité qui certes à un passé des plus lugubres. Mais est-ce seulement pour son passé que sa traversé et fort mélancolique ou à t-il ses propres raisons ? La perte d'un être cher laisse toujours une profonde plaie ouverte.


Un frère arraché

Les températures sont dur en cette période de l'année en Italie. La fin de l'été est très chaud et les habitants de la ville de Pompéi on du mal a supporter la chaleur. Tout les bistrots sonnait complet par des touristes assoiffés et chaque misérable coin d'ombre était colonisé par au moins une personne. Pourtant, malgré les 29° à l'ombre ça ne semblait pas empêché un petit groupe d'avancé, bien que lentement, vers un point précis. Ce petit bien bruyant n'était pas non plus insensible à la chaleur et restait tout de même à proximité de l'ombre pour ne pas attraper un coup de soleil ou une insolation. Contrairement au touristes habituelle c'est dernier était reconnaissable entre milles. Le groupe était composé d'un friand de pâtes, d'un amoureux des injures et tomates, d'un perfectionniste accompagné d'un braillard albinos et d'un cuisinier hors paire. Vous les aurez reconnue il s'agit de Feliciano, Lovino, Ludwig, Gilbert et Francis qui marchaient lentement et certains se plaignaient.

-Putain, franchement je comprend pas pourquoi y'a fallut la faire en hauteur !

-Vee~ Fratello, on ne la pas fait exprès ! C'est à cause du volcan ~

-Saloperie va !

-Voyons mon cher petit napolitain en sucre, admire la vue au lieu de te plaindre ! Gloussa doucement un certain français.

Lovino aller répliquer mais Feliciano le coupe en lui sautant dessus, créant ainsi une autres déferlante de jurons plus soignés les uns des autres. Ludwig ne tarda pas à séparer les deux italiens en les prenant par le col tout les deux. Les sommant d'arrêter leur gamineries il jeta Lovino vers Gilbert qui s'occupa de la mettre à l'avant tandis que Feli restait avec Ludwig. Ainsi il évitait toute chamaillerie ou taquinerie entre les jumeaux italiens.

-Putain de merde, y'en a marre la. Et pis on fout quoi ici ? C'est qu'un ramassis de ruine inutile ! Y'a rien à voir, pis on monte pour redescendre vers la mer. C'est n'importe quoi, au lieu de faire simplement le tour depuis le bas ! Que d'la connerie, en plus y'a pas un raz, sauf nous assez fou pour y être à cette chaleur. Non m...

-Lovino, pourrait tu te taire s'il te plaît ? Demanda une voix d'un calme plat.

La voix si plate, sans émotions et froide provenant d'une personne assez folle pour marcher en pleins milieu des rues de la villes sous un soleil de plomb. Aucun chapeau ou casquette, juste une tête brune laissé découverte, un haut blanc avec un short bleu et des basket noir la personne continuait son chemin. Il s'agissait d'Espagne qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur arrivé à Pompéi et qui marchait de façon à le confondre avec un fantôme. Son pas était lent, il se tenait droit et savait ou il aller. Il ne cessait de tourner la tête de droite à gauche comme ci il y voyait quelques choses mais son regard restait sans émotions. Personne n'avait compris pourquoi il avait demandé à son ancien protégé de se taire, lui qui est bien le plus patient de tous. Si il demandait ça c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison et Francis en savait la cause mais ne désirait pas le dire, ne sachant pas si Antonio le souhaitait. Le français soupira, ramenant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

-Dit, Francis, pourquoi on est venue ici au juste ? C'est une vieille ville pleine de poussière ! Demanda avec innocence Feliciano.

Francis sourit légèrement, remettant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Pour le souvenir, Feli. Le souvenir...

Feliciano tout comme le reste du groupe ne compris pas. Francis et Antonio avait de nombreuses fois répéter qu'il avait vue et revue Pompéi, alors il devait connaître la cité par cœur ! D'ailleurs si ils étaient tous la c'est parce que Lovino avait été invité par son frère et que Antonio en avait profité pour aller à Pompéi, rejoignant Francis qui l'y attendait. Et vue que l'italien du nord était avec les deux allemands et ensuite son frère, il avait joyeusement demandé à les accompagné. Ce que Antonio avait refusé mais que Francis avait accepté en disant « tu sais très bien qu'on ne doit pas être seul la bas ». La personne encore une fois n'avaient compris mais tous avaient suivit tel des moutons. Enfin voilà le pourquoi du comment ils étaient tous la.

Mais voilà plus de deux heures que Antonio se baladait ici et la, observant chaque recoins de la ville minutieusement et finalement ils arrivèrent sur une petite place au bord de la mer. Autrefois il s'y tenait le port de la ville aujourd'hui détruit. Lovino qui avait un mal de pied infecte se laissa tomber les fesses assissent contre un rocher.

-Putain enfin ! Bon l'enfoiré d'espagnol ! Ta finit ta balade j'espère ?!

-Lovino, calme toi. Lui ordonna le grand allemand.

-Mais quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qu'on fait ici bordel de merde ?!

Francis soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, laissant Antonio dans son coin, un peu à l'écart des autres mais tout de même proche. Il se tourna vers le groupe et alla s'asseoir lui aussi sur un rocher.

-Je te l'ai dit, nous sommes la pour le souvenir.

-Le souvenir de mes pieds paix à leur âmes ?

-Le souvenir de cette ville qui nous tient à cœur. Soupira lentement Francis.

-Quoi ? C'est une ville italienne bouffon ! Pas française ou espagnol ! J'voit pas ce que ça peut vous foutre !

-Tu sais que ton Nonno était le père de tout les méditerranéen ? Donc le père d'Antonio et le mien par adoption. Il y a eu un moment ou petits, il nous a séparer de nos mère Ibéria et Gaule pour nous emmener à Rome. La nous y avons rencontrer quelques provinces et villes romaines. Nous étions tous très jeunes alors le contact c'est fait rapidement.

-Ouai j'm'en contre quart, et ?

-Et do-...

-Ils s'appelaient Pompeii, de son prénom humain Tiberius. Incrusta alors l'espagnol, un peu plus loin.

-Hein ? Tibé quoi ? Quel nom de merde ! C'est qui ce type ?

-Ce type c'était notre frère et je ne te permet pas de l'insulter !

Le ton d'Antonio avait progressivement monter pour finir sur de l'agressif. Si fort que Lovino ne répliqua pas et se cacha derrière Gilbert qui était surprit de la soudainement agressivité de l'espagnol. Lui qui d'habitude et si doux, naïve et bourré d'énergie. L'homme devant eux, froid et agressif ne pouvait pas être leur Antonio. Francis soupira et leva sa main, l'agitant de bas en haut comme pour le calmer.

-Ca va Antonio, tu sais bien que Lovino ne calcule pas ce qu'il dit...

Antonio se mordit la lèvres et se retourna, de nouveau face à la mer. Il avait bien vue les regards interrogateurs de ses amis et il soupira longuement.

-Tiberius était notre frère et j'ai vécu ici ma pire expérience...

 _J'étais encore une jeune nation, je n'étais pas plus vieux que Lovino et Feliciano. Père, enfin Roma, m'avait laissé un brin d'indépendance me laissant me charger des affaires de mon pays encore connue sous le nom d'Iberia seul. Mais avant tout ça je vivait encore chez lui avec tout mes frères autours de la mer. Il y avait Grèce, Egypte, Francis et mon frère Portugal. Il y avait aussi quelques petites provinces et villes encore trop jeunes pour rester seul. J'y est rencontré un certains Tiberius qui représentait la ville de Pompeii. Un jeune garçon au cheveux brun clair avec la mèche rebelle italienne partant à la nuque vers la gauche et au regard aussi vert que de l'émeraude. Ses traits de visage étaient très fin, comme sculpté dans le marbre et son corps était assez frêle mais tout aussi bien sculpté. Il n'avait en rien l'air d'un guerrier et ça ne lui aurait servit à rien, sa ville n'était qu'une cité de beauté et richesse. Il représentait à lui seul le raffinement et la beauté des villes du Sud. Il ne vivait plus vraiment chez Rome mais il lui arrivait de s'y rendre pour parler de son commerce marins. Je les rencontré lorsque Rome a voulue que j'importe des produits du Sud par la mer vers l'Espagne depuis Pompeii. Nous avons beaucoup parlé et très vite nous sommes devenues de véritable amis. Au départ nous ne savions pas que nous étions frères, nous l'avons appris bien après et nous en avons bien rit. En plus d'un lien d'amitié nous avions un lien de sang qui ni associait. Bien que nous étions différents, lui était calme, serein et réfléchit, moi j'étais fougueux, énergique et naïve, nous étions insseparable. J'avais toujours cette hâte de me rendre à sa ville et de passer des jours avec lui à m'amuser et à rire. Car malgré ses allures d'anges il n'était pas le dernier à s'amuser. Un soir alors que j'allais repartir pour l'Espagne il me glissa un mot dans la poche et me demanda de le lire seulement une fois arrivé en Espagne. Je ne compris pas pourquoi mais je lui promit._

 _-A bientôt Antonius, j'ai hâte de te revoir chez moi. Tu sais que tu y es le bienvenue !_

 _-Moi aussi Tiberius j'ai hâte, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je resterais ici ! Mais j'ai un pays à diriger... Je soupirais avant de lui frotter amicalement la tête. A bientôt petit-frère, je te ramenerais des cadeaux de chez moi comme à chacune de mes visites !_

 _-Merci ! Tu me prendra quoi ?_

 _-Tu verra quand je reviendrais !_

 _-Hum, pourquoi toujours des surprises ? Très bien ! Oh ! Et n'oublie pas, ne lit pas mon message avant l'Espagne !_

 _Seulement arrivé au port j'ai reçu un message de sa part qui me demandait de ne pas lire ce qu'il m'avait donné. Encore une fois j'ai tenue parole. Quelques mois plus tard j'étais repartie pour le Sud avec quelques cadeaux pour Tiberius. J'y est emmené avec moi Francis car il m'avait demandé de revoir notre cher petit-frère. Arrivé la bas nous nous sommes stoppé plus loin dans la mer pour la nuit afin de ne pas inquiéter le port si il ne nous reconnaissait pas. Mais il y a eu un grondement affreux, comme celui d'un chat en colère et je suis sortie en catastrophe de ma chambre. J'ai vue alors la terre trembler, les pierres des maisons se détacher pourtant la ville dormait encore. Je commençait à croire que ce n'était qu'un simple tremblement de terre, ce que devait se dire tout les habitants y étant habitué. Mais je sentit alors une odeur de brûler m'agresser les narines et me fit grimacer. Je porta alors un mouchoir en tissue à mon visage pour aisément respirer et je vit quelqu'un au port. J'ai alors reconnue mon cher et adorable petit-frère qui était agenouillé, les mains jointes et face à la mer. Il semblait parler mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il disait. J'hurlait alors son nom en agitant ma main et je vit alors ce que j'aurais aimé ne jamais connaître. Le Vesuve explosa, produisant un son semblable à un rugissement de bête enragé. Je vit les différentes teintes de la lave descendre du ciel comme le fait la pluie un jour gris. Rouge, tant de différents rouge qui tombait ensemble comme un balet mortuerre. Ce spectacle m'horrifia à la minute ou j'ai vue mon frère enfin me remarquer. Relevant vers moi un visage remplis de larmes et de tristesse, je l'entendit alors hurler mon nom puis je ne vit plus rien. La lave était tombé sur la ville, la recouvrant d'un manteau écarlate qui se déversait dans la mer. Mon corps se figea et ma tête répéta le hurlement de Tiberius en boucle. Il était si loin mais je semblait l'entendre de si près, il sonnait pour moi comme un horrible son strident et déchirant. Dans ce cris j'ai pu entendre toute la peur, la tristesse et le deséspoire de toute une ville en une seul personne. Je n'y croyait pas, je restait figé face au spectacle morbide devant moi, je ne voulais pas y croire. Je venais de voir mon cher petit-frère, mon si précieux petit-frère mourir de la façon la plus atroce juste devant moi. Les larmes me vinrent automatiquement au yeux, coulant le long de mes joues. Je sentit ma gorge se serrer et mon cœur se déchirer. Tout mon corps était secoué de spasmes monstrueux et mes genoux ne me supportant plus, me laissèrent tomber à terre. Mes mains se posèrent sur mes yeux, voulant cacher la misère devant moi et ma voix laissa exprimer ma peine. Jamais je n'est connue d'aussi grande peine que ce jour et jamais plus je n'ai pu aimer l'Italie comme je l'aimait avant._

 _Mais je dû me rendre à l'évidence, après plus de deux semaines passé devant la cité à l'observer nuits et jours dans l'espoir de le voir en surgir... Je suis finalement aller sur la berge ou du moins ce qui en restait. La lave était froide, dur et avait formé une sorte de coque. Sous mes pas, je sentait de petits cailloux glisser. Je me suis avancé, jusqu'à l'endroit exact ou je les vue pour la dernière fois et je m'y suis arrêté. C'est la que je compris, je compris qu'il y a deux semaines, à cette endroit même j'ai perdu mon frère pour toujours. J'ai compris qu'au moment de l'éruption mon frère était agenouillé devant la mer à prier tout les dieux possible et imaginable pour stopper la catastrophe et sauver sa ville. J'ai compris que dans son regard et son hurlement il n'y avait que peur et chagrin. J'ai aussi compris que je l'avais perdu à tout jamais. Encore une fois je sentit ma gorge se serrer mais je me souvient d'une chose : Le message. Ce message qu'il m'avait interdit de lire était dans ma poche. Je le sortit et le déballa, commençant à le lire._

 _« Mon cher frère,_

 _Je ne souhaite en rien te faire perdre ton temps mais je tient à te dire que je sent qu'il ce passe de drôles de choses à Pompeii. Ma terre me semble bien étrange et je sent quelque chose s'agiter. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, peut être n'est-ce que mon imagination. Mais je ressent trop clairement la chose pour que ça le soit. Quelque chose cloche avec ma terre et je croit que le Vésuve s'agite. Je ne peut malheureusement rien y faire et seul les dieux peuvent décider de mon sort et de celui de mes habitants._

 _Parfois le meilleurs de nos foyers peut s'avérer être la plus infernales des prisons._

 _Ton frère, Tiberius Pompeii ._

 _Mes larmes se mirent à tâcher le papier et à faire fondre sur la feuille l'encre. Il le savait. Tiberius savait pertinement qu'il aller mourir et qu'il ne pouvait l'éviter. Il avait sentit le Vésuve s'agiter mais était resté impuissant face à ce volcan. En plus de voir sa ville ravagé et de mourir dans d'affreuse souffrance il avait du vivre ça... Savoir le sort de sa ville, savoir qu'on ne peut la sauver, devoir attendre l'heure de la mort. Mais que pouvait il faire face à la puissance naturel d'un volcan ? Il ne pouvait pas faire évacuer la ville, cela aurait demandé trop de temps et le fait de ne pas connaître exactement la menace n'aurait incité personnes à partir... Quel expérience affreuse, apprendre son sort et devoir attendre la mort comme une vieille amie. Je me sent tellement misérable, tellement incapable, stupide, naïve et bête de ne pas avoir lut ce mot plus tôt. Je l'aurais alors emmené en Espagne, le temps de le protéger et aujourd'hui il serait encore avec moi..._

Toute les personnes présente, sauf Francis, restèrent bouche bée face au long discours de l'Espagnol. On y avait sentit toute la tristesse, tout le chagrin et la mélancolie qui l'habitait. On sentait très clairement la blessure encore ouverte qu'avait causé la mort de Tibérius. Antonio lui , retenait encore ses larmes.

-Mais si ce n'était que ça. Quinze siècles plus tard, les fouilles pour retrouver la cité enfouie de Pompeii on commencé. Je me suis alors précipité à la cité et j'ai foncé à cette endroit même. J'ai attendu, j'ai dormi à même le sol, je n'ai pas mangé durant des jours tout ça pour voir la première chose qu'ils découvriraient ici. Et je n'étais pas étonné d'y trouver le cadavre moulé par la lave de mon cher Tiberius... Mais je fût étonné de ne pas le trouver recroqueviller sur lui même et le visage tordu par la douleur. Au contraire, son visage était paisible, pas de sourire mais il montrait une sérenité et son regard était tourné vers le ciel. Ses mains étaient levé également vers les cieux, les coudes légèrement plié tout comme les statues qui remercient les dieux en l'exprimant par leur posture. Enfin il était simplement accroupi. Et la j'ai compris la dernière chose, il n'avait pas prié pour sauver sa ville qui était perdu, il avait prit pour me revoir une fois avant sa mort. C'est pour celui qu'il est allé au port et c'est pour cela qu'il a hurlé mon nom en me reconnaissant.

-Antonio, j'ui désolé j'ai pas été cool la...Hum, c'est gênant mais j'ui désolé...

Antonio ne dit rien, s'avançant tout simplement vers la mer. Il sortit alors quelque chose de sa poche et s'accroupit face à l'eau, posant la chose sur le sable qui se fit emporter par la mer lentement.

-Aujourd'hui, c'est un bateau. Nous nous sommes rencontré pour ça et nous nous sommes quitté avec ça.


End file.
